Eddy's Date
by cutiepie17881
Summary: enough said in the title.
1. Stupid Bird

**Stupid Bird**

"Ahh!" Eddy exclaimed as he was grabbing at the bird. "That stupid bird stole my quarter!" he said in a fit of rage.

"You need to be kinder to the bird and show it some self respect, Eddy." Double D said while he plucked the quarter out of the bird's mouth.

"What!!?? I tried to get that quarter for hours! How did you do that?" Eddy asked.

"Well, follow me and I will educate you on the fascinating world of birds!" Double D said.

"No way!" Eddy said.

"Well then how are you going to get the quarter out of bird's mouths then?" He argued.

"Fine we'll do it." He said.

"First we need to look at birds wings to see how they're structured." he explained.

"What so that we can figure out a way to capture them and take the quarter." Eddy plotted.

"No not exactualy." He said while he made the plans for the bird wings. "We'll need to make a full life bird about twenty times the size of a normal bird. To see all the parts" He said. Later on they built the bird.

"Wow that's pretty cool Eddy." Nazz said as she walked by.

"Is, is it really?" Eddy said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm like totally into birds. I think they're so rad! Do you, Eddy?" She asked.

"Y-y-yeah there really cool." Eddy choked.

"Well do you want to come over tonight and talk about them?" Nazz asked.

"Y-y-yeah sure." He replied.

"Ok tonight at eight." She said. Then she walked away.

"Wow Eddy just got a date." Double D said to Ed.

"For Shame." Ed said.


	2. Crash Coarse

**Crash Coarse **

"Ok sockhead, teach me about stupid birds!" Eddy said while rubbing his hands together.

"First off, you shouldn't call them stupid. They're a respectable animal of nature, and though they seem small and insignificant you should not ignore their existence. There are many people that take sport in watching these animals. The birds are vibrant with color and have many variations of species. It's a birdwatcher's dream to come across such a magnificent creature such as these. You should learn a lot from this lesson, such as how to respect your fellow beings and learn to love the wonders of nature." Double D lectured.

**(A/N: I have no clue what I just said. But it sounded smart, didn't it?:D)**

"Oh, go hug a tree!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Double D is right Eddy. The flying winged beast was once a normal woodpecker until it was fed mutant seeds from another dimension by the evil lord Pootoast." Ed said proudly.

"Not you too Lumpy. You've been taken in by knowledge! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO EDS SMART!" Eddy screamed.

"I shall start the design of the flying creature!" Double D exclaimed.

"Have fun with that sockhead. I got to go to get something to wear." Eddy said.

"Oh Eddy is so stubborn. Ed would you like to join me?" Double D asked.

"We should start the creation of the dreaded winged beast!" Ed exclaimed.

"Thank you for that Ed."

"I'll go get the mutant seeds!"

"That won't be necessary, Ed."


	3. Getting Ready Eddy

People I'm sorry that it took so long for this to come out. I was a little busy so I couldn't write it. The next one will be out SOON!! I promise!!

Getting Ready Eddy 

"Bah bah bobbododadododa." Eddy said while combing his hair in the mirror. "I look so handsome! Nazz is going to fall for me! I think that if I show up in the bird then she'll be so amazed." He put a little hair jell in his hair and started think how he was going to greet her. "Hmm. Is it hot in here or is it just you? Nah, that wont work. Is there a fire because it's smoking in here! Yeah, yeah that's it! I got it!"

While Eddy was getting ready, Nazz was also getting dressed up too. "I really hope that Eddy comes because I might actually like him."

"I am going to go tonight and I'm going to tell her my deepest feelings I have for her. I am going to get the courage to say it. You can do it Eddy. You are the master, the eye of the tiger no one can break you down. Not even your friends." Eddy was very, very confident in himself. He wasn't going to let anyone make him back down.

"He's really cool and all. I think that he likes me. He said he really loved birds like I do. That's awesome that he loves them because nobody else does." Ding dong. The door bell rang and Nazz went down to the door. She answered the door and it was Sarah. "Oh hi Sarah. What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I came here to tell you that you shouldn't go on a date with Eddy."

"Umm, no I have to. I need to tell him something, and how did you find out that I'm going out with Eddy?"

"I found out from Keven. He seemed really jealous so you might want to talk to him. So why, why are you going to have a date with Eddy?"

"I will talk to him but I am going through with it and going on a date. I told you that I had to tell him something so I am going to."

"Well tell me what you need to tell him. What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing I will tell him and nobody else. Not even a friend. You need to go now. He'll be here in a while."

"Ok whatever and I'll tell Keven that you are going to talk to him."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye"

"Tell him that we'll meet in a park tomorrow at three-thirty. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll tell him. Bye."

"Bye"

"Well this is very interesting feelings that I have. I might actually, la lov love him. Oh my god, I love Eddy!"


	4. The Big Bird

**The Big Bird**

"Wow Double D this is cool. It is a giant birdie! Can I try it? Can I can I?" Edd exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know if the trajectory of the angles on the bird can hold your um, weight. Your mass is slightly off and could ruin the bird. Then Eddy would be mad because of you because you ruined the bird. Then he couldn't go on his date with Nazz." Double D said.

"Aww." Edd said sadly.

"Cheer up Edd. I'm sure Eddy will give the bird copter to you when he's done with it. To cheer you up though I am going to make you some pudding skins!"

"PUDDING SKINS! Yum my favorite!"

"Yuck. But on the bright side Nazz is quite stunning. Her hair is so graceful and doesn't have any dandruff or bugs. She's the most perfect thing to hit the neighborhood. I, I think I'm in love with Nazz but I can't take this excellent opportunity away from Eddy to cherish his first dating experience with a real live women, but I must tell her my felling for her. Perhaps after they break up if they do or even if they get together. I mean it's just one little date. But what if they do get together then what? I mean I can't just let these feelings bottle up inside." Double D said to himself.

"Pudding skins pudding skins pudding skins yum, yum yummy pudding skins share it with all your friends!" Edd said as he ran around the garage.

"Edd I'm done with your pudding skins!" Double D said delightfully as Edd came and engulfed it.

"Hey Edd. Hey Double D. is my bird done yet?" Eddy asked as he was walking in the door.

"Yes it is ready Eddy!" Double D said confidently.

"Ready Eddy I like that. So teach me how to work this thing." Eddy said as he looked at all the complicated controls.

"Well this is the steering and this is the…….." As Double D was explaining Eddy was day dreaming about Nazz and how beautiful she was. He loved her smile and the way she laughed and all this time he was keeping his feelings bottled up inside for her. He knew that he loved her.

"Do you have that all, Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, Yeah sure." He said looking at it puzzled.

"Well it's time to take it out and pick up your lovely date, Nazz!" Doubled D said excited for him.

"Ok then lets go!"


	5. Tralier Trouble

**Trailer Trouble**

"Ok, start her up Double D!" Eddy exclaimed while he was walking towards the helmet.

"Ok we're ready Eddy!" Double D exclaimed as Eddy climbed into the giant bird. He strapped on his seat belt and turned it on. He beeped the horn and it went cheep, cheep.

"Wow, that's really cool Double D!" Eddy said.

"I know, the entire thing just had to be balanced in order to…."

"Yeah, yeah whatever just let er' ripe!"

"Ok Eddy. Turbines to speed."

"Check"

"Engine full power."

"Check."

"3, 2, 1, liftoff!" Double D said with great excitement. "Wow, Eddy's dating the girl that I love and I'm not going to do anything about it. I don't want to ruin his opportunity so I will stay by my word and help Eddy have the best date of his life!" Double D said to himself.

"Woohoo! This is awesome, Double D!"

"Good luck!"

"Don't forget the ride." Ed said.

"Lalalalalalalalala. This is going to be a snap! She's gonna fall for me just like that. When I show up on her driveway she's gonna jump in with me!" Eddy said to himself. "Bahboododa, Bahboododa, Bahboododa this is going to be the best night of my life! Uh oh, what's that? Why is it shaking like that? Oh no I'm going down! AHHHHHH….." BOOM!

"Hey Marie what was that?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, Lee, why don't you get off your lazy but and go see." Marie answered.

"Oh stop fighting you two and go see what that was." May said.

"Fine. Lee go see."

"Ok, ok don't get you birches in a knot!"

"Well what is it?"

"It's, it's a giant bird with Eddy in it!"

"Eddy do you say? Well let's kiss him!" Smooch, smooch, smooch.

"AHHHH!" Eddy exclaimed.


End file.
